The present invention relates to a support facility for use with a portable computer and, in particular, to a computer dock which is retractable into the console of an automobile.
Improvements in semiconductor technology have resulted in powerful computers being available in very small sizes, commonly known as notebook computers. A notebook computer contains all the computing capabilities of a much larger PC, but its small size creates certain limitations. For example, a notebook computer typically contains a limited power supply such that it is useable for only a short period of time without recharging the nickel cadmium batteries therein. Also, notebook computers usually do not include a device for reading CD-ROM""s, nor can they receive e-mail unless they include a modem and have a connecting cable to a telephone line, nor can they interact with a global positioning system without having a connector attached to a global positioning receiver.
Devices are available to provide some or all of the support needed to enable a notebook computer to have the performance of a PC, but some existing devices require attachment to a commercially available AC power line. Users of notebook computers, therefore, who primarily operate from their vehicle, such as traveling salesmen and the like, are unable to use existing support facilities in conjunction with their notebook computers. The absence of such supporting devices limits the usefulness of a small computer to those who make extensive use of automobiles.
Adapter lines exist for providing power to a notebook computer from the electric system of an automobile by plugging into the cigarette lighter thereof. Also, mountings exist for mounting a small computer to the floor of a vehicle such that it is accessible to the driver or the front seat passenger. Such adapters, however, do not provide the support needed to enable by a notebook computer to provide all the capabilities available from a common PC. Specifically, existing devices useable in an automobile do not permit communication with a telephone system such that e-mail can be sent or received, nor for attachment to a global positioning receiving device for providing global positioning information, nor readers for CD ROM""s or floppy discs.
As a practical matter, a computer cannot be built into a vehicle because a permanent mounting would limit the portability of the unit. It would, therefore, be desirable to provide a computer dock or the like which would offer a more complete support to a notebook computer such that it would be used in an automobile and be able to provide all of the functions of a PC.
Briefly, the present invention is embodied in a computer dock for use in a vehicle having a central console in the dashboard thereof, and behind or beneath the central console is a cavity which is accessible through an opening in or below the console. The dock has a retainer body which is sized to fit within the cavity and be retained therein by screws or the like so as to be affixed to the vehicle. A moveable member is moveable with respect to the retainer body from a first retracted position wherein the moveable member is within the cavity, to a second extended position wherein at least a portion of the moveable member extends through the opening in the console.
In the preferred embodiment, the moveable member has a mounting plate pivotally mounted thereon and the mounting plate has attachment means for attaching a notebook computer thereto. A cable connected to the power system of the vehicle has a connector at the end thereof which is attached to the moveable member for connecting into a jack on the computer for providing power thereto.
In addition to providing power to the dock, the dock may have a second cable, which is attached to a global positioning receiving device, a third cable which is connected to a cellular telephone, a fourth cable connected to a CD ROM and a fifth cable connected to a floppy disc reader. All of the foregoing cables extend to the moveable member with the distal ends thereof connectable to the notebook computer attached thereto. The dock of the present invention, therefore, will provide the support necessary to a notebook computer to enable it to have all of the functions of a fully functional PC.
In the preferred embodiment, the moveable member is sized such that the moveable member with the computer attached thereto can be retracted through the opening and into the retainer body so as to be completely out of sight when not in use.